houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses of the Dominion
This page contains all known Houses that have currently been encountered or there as been the potential to encounter. There are gaps for Houses that exist but whose names have not been properly generated. Officially, there are the Ruling House and the Seven which are followed by the 21 official middle Houses. Most smaller ones consider all of these to be the great Houses with the next 50 or so after them to be the "real" middle Houses. Houses of the Dominion (Ordered via Classical naming conventions. Does not properly indicate power levels of all Houses.) The Ruling House / Hy'drang (Ancient) / Hedron House Helios * House Ber'helum* House Bonrah * House Kharbos * House Nirium (CURRENT / 11th Dynasty)# House Xygen* House Florun House Aeon (Neutral) House Nasidum * - House Alumnus House Limu'thi (House of the Immortal. Destroyed and rebuilt) down the list - - - House Sothos (Middle House) House Che'len * House Argos House Posat House Cahalic - House Talos House Vandimas - House Magnel House Feron House Chalbat House Ni'chel House Cu'paher House Zec'nic House Gal'mil (may be changed) - - House Aeil'sen - House Kryptah - - - House Sirco - - - House Rhant'dem House Rhadem - - House Camdie - splinter ammo House Indum - splinter ammo House Tinadeim House Anitol House Tel'Nuri (Once had colonies in the pandora cluster) - - House Celos House Bandium House Lat'tham House, but at high end of the spectrum House Ceres House, Human - - - - - - - - - House Erib - - - House Ha'farum - House Tujen -----> Class Builders - - House Erid - -House Aurlum -House Mev'ac House Talum House Pa'lum - House Polum - - House Fane'lo - House Astalen - - House Urtanim (Bombed civilian population centers) - House Platmo House Ancirci (Dueled against Knight Dosh and Won) House Curi'sien (Knight Cmd Cret'sien) House Kelium House Cay'ifnor House, Poor relations with J-D - - House Medel - House Cilumlawr - House Dunab'im - House Boh'rhim House Hase'tos House Eit'nerium - - - - - House Pentaris (Minor-Mid) - - - - House Binil = (House J-D Ally) - - - - - - - - - - - - - House Trin'qua = (House J-D Ally) - - - - - House Kadnil = (House J-D Ally) - House Kuadneos = (House J-D Ally) - - - - - - - - - - - House Pantaq - = (House J-D Ally(House J-D Ally) - - - - - - - - - - - House Ul'heix (Former owners of Magdalena) - - - - - - House Se'bium Houses not falling within classical naming conventions (Or have not been moved) House Phobos House, Human House Quaoar House, Human House Jerik-Dremine House Talda House Veritas House Sulos House Dareth (MID level) (Count) House Duyag House Maharus House Gailting House Mareth (Minor) House Krasius (Minor) House Ghal (Minor) House Jor'ron (Minor) House Tarse-enic (Minor) House Illyria Modern day power levels May borrow some code off of a wiki page to see if it's possible to flip the organisation a bit so that it's not necessary to list all of them twice. TESTING: Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Houses